No me dejes caer
by CorinWolf
Summary: Bella es una joven común que vive con su padre. Al conocer a Jacob Black se enamora perdidamente de el viviendo muchas cosas juntos incluso un aborto La vida ahora para Bella luego de matar a su hijo no tiene sentido pero, ¿ Al conocer al chico codiciado de su clase podria curar sus heridas? ¿ Sera Edward la persona que la ayude no solo a matar a sus demonios internos si no a amar?
1. Prueba

_Los personajes y lugares de la historia pertenece a la saga de twilight y a Stephanie Meyer su creadora, la historia en si pertenece a CorinWolf _

* * *

**PREFACIO**

Bella se quedo observando la prueba de embarazo de manera impaciente, esperando los minutos que decía la bendita cajita para leer los resultados.

¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que se convirtiera en mamá? Ella sabia la respuesta, muchas… y la idea no le desagradaba. Amaba a Jacob mas que cualquier cosa en su mundo, el había estado con ella en momentos tan difíciles de su vida, habían compartido dos años de una relación con altos y bajos, pero ¿ que pareja no pelea? ¿ que pareja no discute? – Todas- se dijo así mismo ante su pregunta.

_Tin tin tin tin _– sonó la alarma de su celular indicando que el tiempo de espera para la prueba había finalizado. Bella tomo aquel palito tan delgado y vio las dos delgadas pero bien definidas rayas que se habían formado en los últimos 5 minutos:

- Voy hacer mamá – se dije pasando la mano por su frente mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro ante la sola idea de que en ella se formaba una vida.

Bella era consiente de lo complicado que se volvería la vida con un bebé sin embargo eso a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto, o por lo menos creía que valdría la pena, tendría que dejar la universidad, ponerse a trabajar y a la vez cuidar a su hija pero eso no importaba porque tenia a Jacob a su lado. ¿Como reaccionaria Charlie con la noticia? No lo sabia, pero estaba segura que tendría el apoyo se Jake y podrían superar todo.

Tomo el teléfono de manera presurosa aguantando reír como una niña tonta mientras esperaba que su novio contestara el celular. Últimamente las cosas con Jacob no estaban bien, el perdía la paciencia por nada y explotaba con ella a causa de lo estresante que la universidad se había vuelto para el, sin embargo estaba segura que esta noticia mejoraría de sobre manera la relación:

- ¿Aló? – sonó del otro lado y Bella se mordió los labios del nerviosismo

- Necesito hablar contigo mañana – dijo lo más tranquila posible – es importante

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio en donde Bella sintió temor

- esta bien – dijo al fin él – pero solo podré un momento no me quedarme todo el rato

- no importa – dijo ella recuperando la alegría – un momento es más que suficiente – y colgó el celular luego de despedirse de el

Se sentía bien, se sentía completa, había encontrado a la persona más querida y ahora tendría un hijo con el, no podría ser más afortunada. Coloco una mano en su estomago y sonrió al imaginar su vientre abultado.

* * *

Primera historia, espero sea del gusto de ustedes, seguiré colgando capítulos lo más seguido que pueda :)


	2. Noticia

**NOTICIA**

Estaba despierta desde temprano, en realidad no había podido pegar el ojo a causa de la ansiedad. Bella había pasado la noche estudiando la forma en como daría al futuro padre la noticia:

- "Gordo, estoy embarazada" – pensó – no eso es muy directo... ya se! – "Jake últimamente no me eh sentido bien, tengo mareos, ganas de vomitar, me da asco la comida – se regaño así misma – es demasiado especifico .. que asco! – sonrió

Cuando la luz entro por su ventana recién se percato de la hora que eran y que se había desvelado, Sin darle mucha importancia al asunto se vistió, cepillo el cabello, lavo los dientes y salio de su cuarto con rumbo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno a Charlie. No paso ni media hora cuando pudo escuchar las pisadas de su padre bajando de manera pausada la escalera:

- Buenos días! – dije demasiado animada

- Buenos días hija – respondió Charlie algo extrañado por el buen animo de Bella

- Hice huevo con tocino, espero que estés de acuerdo porque si quieres puedo preparar otra cosa, ya sabes puedo…

- Bella huevos con tocino esta perfecto hija – se apresuro a decirle

- Oh… claro – Bella tomo asiento y se avergonzó pues sabia que su actitud no podía ser clasificada como "normal"

Estuvieron desayunando en silencio, Bella de rato en rato jugaba con sus dedos y marcaba el ritmo de alguna canción que sonaba en su cabeza con sus pies. Charlie estaba empezando a asustarse.

- Bella, todo esta bien verdad? – dijo dándole el ultimo sorbo a su café

- Todo esta genial papá, disculpa si te preocupo es que… hoy le daré una sorpresa a Jake y estoy ansiosa por saber como lo tomara – en realidad no estaba mintiendo, vaya que le daría una sorpresa a Jacob

- Ya veo, pero tranquila, seguro que le encantara, todo lo que tu le regalas le encanta – deposito un beso en la cabeza de su no tan pequeña hija y luego de ponerse su casaca y tomar su arma salio de la casa recordando a Bella que hoy llegaría tarde y que no se preocupara en cocinar algo muy elaborado – quizás hasta sea buena idea solo pedir pizza – sugirió mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Por un momento Bella no sabia que hacer, Charlie ya estaba fuera y se tenía que reunir con Jacob a las 9 en los acantilados., el lugar favorito de los dos, miro su reloj… 8:15 am marcaban. Se puso de pie y recogió los platos del desayuno, lavo rápidamente todo y salio disparada de su casa.

La distancia de su casa a los acantilados era de alrededor de 30 minutos en coche, por lo cual solo estaba algo retrasada – _Bella siempre es bueno darse a esperar_ – pensó recordando lo que su pequeña amiga Alice le decía hasta el cansancio cuando ella era la primera en llegar a sus encuentros con Jacob. La camioneta arranco de manera algo violenta provocando que su dueña soltara un grito ahogado por la sorpresa

- Trasto comportare – dijo refiriéndose a su carro

Llego al lugar y vio a Jacob sentado al borde del acantilado, una gran comezón en el estomago la hizo darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba:

- Jacob – dijo llamando su atención – disculpa por demorar

- Acabo de llegar – se limito a decir – de que querías hablar

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que hace algún tiempo atrás no me eh sentido bien, es extraño no me siento cómoda, estoy como que extraña, tengo ma…

- Lo mejor seria terminar – se apresuro Jacob a decir

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que Jacob le había propuesto, las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella había planeado, quería ponerle algo de suspenso a las cosas pero no hasta este extremo.

- No, Jake lo que quiero decir es que esto embarazada – se apresuro a decir

- ¿Que tu que? - Jacob dedico una mirada fría a Bella –y es mió?

- Estabas pensando en terminar?- las palabras de Bella salian llenas de

tristeza. Sin embargo cuando este puso en duda ser el padre del niño la mano izquierda de Bella se alzo propinándole una sonora cachetada – Jacon Black eres un imbecil – grito mientras sentía como una cantidad interminable de lagrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas


End file.
